


early morning, late night

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, all lowercase, i write too many sleepover fics what abt it, lesbians., rokka and masuki being total softies, sleepovers !, spaces between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: masuki stays at rokka's place for the first time. they get to sleep late, wake up early, and tease each other a little bit. as much as they want some sleep, they just can't seem to get any. fluff and lotsa cute stuff <3
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	early morning, late night

**Author's Note:**

> i am VERY sleep deprived what's new. buckle up and enjoy

the clock ticked loudly, the room was quiet, their slow breathing filling the room.

masuki had spent the night at her girlfriend's house for the first time ever, and god- it was a bit awkward. she didn't know where she was supposed to put her shoes, where to change, if she was allowed to share rokka's bed, she was just much too worried about being disrespectful and making her girlfriend uncomfortable. rokka always assured her she was fine, that she'd tell her if something was up, so masuki let it be.

the pair had attempted to watch horror movies late that night at rokka's request. masuki had no idea how much love rokka had for horror. apparently she owned several dvds of horror movies, horror novels, horror manga, as well as a few horror movie posters that she hadn't gotten around to putting up. rokka was definitely not one of those people somebody could judge by their looks. she was small, a bit timid, absolutely adorable, but she had so much love for scary and dark topics. she was an absolute rock star on stage, one who masuki swore she could watch forever and never get bored of.

masuki was a bit of the opposite. she dressed similar to the stereotype of a delinquent, she rode a customized motorcycle and went absolutely insane on her drums at every single last show. she seemed a bit cold, angsty and standoffish to outsiders, but anyone who knew her knew that she absolutely adored cute things. baby animals, cartoon characters, magical girl manga, idols, and the sort. to rokka especially this was a bit of a shock, as during their first meeting, she was honestly a little intimidated by the girl. she never would've expected for her to be a total softie and love things so cute and simple.

rokka ended up choosing one of her favorite classic horror movies to watch. masuki was pretty much digging her nails into rokka's arms and waist the entire time, as the suspense was nerve-wracking and taking a bit of a toll on her. she couldn't handle the jump scares at all and she screeched so loud, rokka thought about leaving for a minute to go apologize to the guests at the bath house. rokka asked masuki several times if she was okay, and she nodded profusely every time. she knew that her girlfriend was enjoying herself, so she would sit through it and deal with the consequences later. she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she asked her to turn off something that made her this (visibly) happy.

"masuki, really, it's okay if you want me to turn this off, i don't want you to get too scared." rokka said, trying to loosen the other girl's solid grip against her arm.

"n-no, i'm fine, i'll be fine, just keep it rollin', kay ?" masuki replied, sounding a bit breathless. most likely due to all of the times she had screamed during the movie.

rokka didn't really believe her and her concern was growing, but nonetheless, she didn't push any further. they eventually made it through the movie, and that's when rokka noticed just how much masuki was sweating. she let out a 'whoo' sound once the movie was over, let go of rokka and said,

"god, that was insane," she then saw the little marks she left on rokka's arm. "uh.. sorry 'bout that." she put her arm behind her head and gave the guitarist a nervous chuckle.

rokka just chuckled back and said, "don't worry about it ! here, i'll get you a towel and turn the air conditioning on for you. i'll be more considerate of my movie choices next time."

with that, rokka got up and got a hand towel for masuki to pat down her face with. it ended up taking her about 10 minutes to get the towel due to her size, and the unfortunate fact that her towel closet was made for the tall people of the world. masuki took the towel and dabbed off her face, then asked to borrow rokka's hairbrush since her hair had gotten a bit tangled from moving around so much. rokka liked moments like these. obviously she didn't like when her girlfriend was scared out of her skin, but she liked taking care of her and feeling like she was needed. she loves when she's the big spoon despite their height difference, she loves when she's making snacks for masuki to take with her to practice, she loves when she's helping her pick out a new outfit or do her laundry or write a much too long essay. she loved being taken care of too, of course, but she really did enjoy looking after her lover and knowing that she's doing her part to keep her healthy and happy.

♡

masuki fell back onto rokka's bed once she had changed into her sleepwear, and let out a heavy sigh. she hoped and prayed that she would be able to sleep well after that horror movie they had watched together. it was now about 2 in the morning, and the girls were absolutely exhausted. they talked about nothing in particular for hours, masuki went on a long rant about the lore in one of the magical girl manga she was reading, then masuki decided she wanted to braid her girlfriend's hair. rokka was more than happy to oblige, and although it was only to keep her hair from getting tangled during the night, masuki insisted on braiding little white ribbons into her hair to add some extra 'cuteness'. rokka teased her about it a little at first, but she was so happy with the result that her partner said,

"hm... if ya don't bully me next time, i'll braid your hair again and bring my own accessories."

which rokka profusely nodded in response to.

  
"please do ! i'm sorry, i didn't mean any harm, i just like teasing you sometimes !" she responded, she looked a bit worried and anxious while speaking.

masuki just chuckled and reached out to pinch her cheeks.

"i know, lock, i was just messin' with ya. you can tease me as much as you want."

now once all of that was said and done, the two of them were more than ready to get to bed. masuki scooched over close to the wall and opened her arms up, making grabby hands as if signaling to her girlfriend 'come here.' rokka made a little 'eww' noise to tease her, but regardless climbed into bed with her. masuki used a thin blanket on the bed to cover the two up, then wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. she tried to go to sleep as soon as she could, but it seemed that she couldn't quite yet. she couldn't figure out why, though, so she figured it was just one of those nights. she sighed and assumed that her partner had already fallen asleep. that's when she heard a little whisper coming from her,

"masuki... are you awake ?"

she made an 'mhm' noise in response, and rokka hummed. she was obviously tired, the girl didn't even have to see her to know that. she just sounded exhausted, that was all there was to it. she spoke up again, saying, 

"will you hold me until we wake up ?"

masuki gave a quiet giggle at this and said,

"i don't think i need to answer that."

she pressed a chaste kiss to rokka's jawline, then her cheek, then behind her ear before she decided it was time to call it a night and _actually_ go to sleep. masuki fell asleep first and rokka soon after. neither of them had any scary, strange, or out of place dreams that night, only lovely dreams and memories they'd be happy to recall come morning. although they wished that they could stay asleep into noon or even the afternoon, both of them found that they were awake at... 7. much too early for either of their tastes. rokka rubbed her eyes and masuki stretched her arms a bit, they both yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. masuki groaned and covered her face with her hands for a second, letting go of the guitarist and rolling onto her back.

"ugh, god dammit, did i really have to wake up at this hour ?"

rokka just groaned quietly in response. she tried pushing masuki back onto her side so they could cuddle again, however she wouldn't budge.

"eh, i didn't know you were that needy, lock..." masuki trailed off, making rokka pout a bit.

masuki pinched her cheek with a slight grin on her face, looking a bit smug as if to say 'mission accomplished.' rokka knew she was just messing with her, but it was hard not to get pouty sometimes. masuki for one, loved her angry and pouting expressions and thought they were absolutely adorable. but then she tried to bring her back in for a cuddle, and she scooted away from her. she made a 'hmph' noise and turned her nose up. masuki figured she would have to win her back over via affection, so she sighed and said,

"come on, rokka, you know i was just jokin' around. i like how needy ya are and i like having you close. come over here, please ?"

rokka glanced over at the girl for a second, and then turned her head away again. she sighed yet again and said,

"i love you and i want you to come over here. i'll make you your favorite ramen dish tonight to make up for it."

upon hearing this, rokka immediately squealed and wrapped her arms and legs right around her girlfriend. she gave a happy hum and buried her head in her chest, reaching up to run her fingers through the blonde hair and gently work out any knots. masuki blushed a little bit, but gave the girl a kiss on the top of her head. she whispered to her,

"g'night, lock. i love you. we'll take my bike out later, but for now, sleep well."


End file.
